


兔

by kalipha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【ggad】阿不思变兔子AU，微微圣诞气息。“阿不思真是该死的诱人，做兔子都不放过我。”





	兔

今年盖勒特受到巴希达姑婆的邀请，来到不列颠的戈德里克山谷，和其他亲人共同度过圣诞。

（其实是因为他刚被德姆斯特朗开除无处可去。）  
  
圣诞树、闪亮的装饰、礼物、袜子、烤鸡，这个东西在盖勒特眼里和枯草落叶没有什么区别。

胡乱塞两口芝士土豆泥后礼貌地告别大家，立刻抓上呢子大衣逃离这场所，他已经被壁炉烘烤得快要窒息。

 

寒风能让人静下来思考。

戈德里克的杉树松树常年青绿，如今白雪覆盖在树梢，压得枝头微微颤抖。这景致对盖勒特没什么吸引力，雪常年存在于他的世界。他穿梭在树木间，抽出魔杖把玩，然后百无聊赖地施着咒语。

 

他目光锁定一片正从半空飘落的雪花：“Engorgio.”（速速变大）

如尘埃般的雪花立刻变为羊皮纸大小，精致的六角结晶每一处细节都呈现在他前。盖勒特想要继续观赏，于是施了漂浮咒阻止巨型结晶继续下坠。

 

“Beautiful.”

 

盖勒特靠着最近一颗杉树坐下，抬头凝视雪花思考。

美男在雪中发呆，这场面不失为一道风景。

 

**“Arada Kedavra！”**

绿光使结晶四分五裂。

美男嘴角勾出邪魅笑容。

 

“嘎吱...”

有人接近。

盖勒特立马警觉起来，握着魔杖环顾四周。他不讨厌与人接战，只是讨厌被偷窥。他发誓无论是谁都要杀掉这个倒霉鬼。

使用咒立停，并未发现隐身者。

 

没有人。

 

“嘎吱。”声源更加接近，盖勒特低头观察。

 

白雪地上伏着一团棕红色绒毛，短尾巴贴在圆圆的屁股后。盖勒特轻轻敲打背后的树干，试图惊动那团小东西。

 

小东西坐立起来，转过头盯着盖勒特。

它有两只长耳朵，眼睛圆而透明，像是帕拉伊巴蓝宝石，红色三瓣唇不停抖动。

 

“是兔子。奇怪，兔子的眼睛怎么会是蓝色呢？”盖勒特疑惑，不禁将这脑内活动说了出来。

 

“我不是普通的兔子。”小东西转过身。

 

这浮现在脑海里的分明是少年的嗓音，稚气清脆，和自己的一样，又不一样。

“你会说话？”

“不会。兔子不能说话。我只是在你脑中。是你施的魔法吗？真迷人，是它吸引我接近你。”红兔子动动长耳朵，歪着头，没有一丝惧怕，继续盯着人类。

 

摄神取念。而且它很可爱。

 

“你叫什么？”

“如果你真想知道的话，我叫阿不思。”

“过来吧，你冷吗？我可以温暖你。你瞧，”盖勒特指指呢子大衣的狼毛领，“还有，我叫盖勒特。”

 

阿不思趴在雪地上，蹬动长长的后腿，跳进雪里，溅起白色雪花。一下一下蹦到盖勒特大腿边，亲昵地蹭他。

 

“我喜欢你，你是十分有才华的巫师。”

盖勒特伸手想要摸摸阿不思，它乖乖收起长耳朵等待人类的大手。毛茸茸的触感真舒服。

 

“想再看一次吗？这次是为了你。”盖勒特温柔地问阿不思。

红兔跳进人类怀里，表示同意。

 

“看好了，阿不思。Engorgio!”（速速变大）

 

这次四周所有的雪花都变成手掌大小，各种形状的六角水结晶漂浮在阿不思和盖勒特四周。

 

“Lumos Solem.”(荧光如昼)

 

从阳光盖勒特的魔杖尖端迸发而出，经过晶体的反复折射形成七色光带。

 

“盖勒特！这太美了！”

少年的声音在盖勒特脑海里回响。他能想象对方激动到手舞足蹈的样子，却不能想象他的模样。

盖勒特顺顺阿不思的背，说：“接下来更美。”

 

**“Arada Kedavra.”**

晶体碎裂如同钻石，从空中下坠。

 

“那是一种黑魔法吗？”

“是的。”盖勒特稍显自豪。

“在这一带很少见，我一直很好奇。”

 

“阿不思，你和我一起回家好吗，这样我就可以给你展示更多你不知道的魔法。我住在小镇上，就在戈德里克山谷。”

“为什么不呢？盖勒特。我在这深林中遇见的总是一些凡人。”

 

 

盖勒特把阿不思放在大腿上，给自己身体施了干燥咒后将魔杖收进兜里，拍掉金发上的碎雪。

双手把阿不思抱起来，仔细端详。

 

“你也很迷人，阿不思。”

“谢谢。”

 

 


End file.
